How Could You
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: "How dare you kill...him...Nephiline! Your former master...how could you kill him!" "That wasn't my intention in the first place." Spinel finds herself haunted by someone who definitely seems to care about Nepheline.


How could you?

**Author note: I do not own Grand Guignol Orchestra, nor do I own Spinel or Nepheline.**

**Speaking of those two characters, I was very sad when Nepheline was killed in vol. 1. And I was also very enraged at Spinel. Hence, this fic was created. Sorry if this fic isn't very good, but it was all typed down quite quickly and such...**

**Warning: Spoilers for the manga, and nightmares. **

**Constructive criticism would be great; and I hope you read and review! Thanks.**

_How could you...?_

"What do you want?"

Spinel stared around her. The space was completely white, with no indication of door or window or wall anywhere. This had to be a dream, a complete illusion fabricated by her mind.

_How could you! _A voice screamed with a high-pitched resonance. Spinel held her hands to her ears in pain temporarily, before the voice continued speaking. _How dare you kill...him...__**Nephiline! Your former master...how could you kill him!?**_

"That **wasn't** my intention in the first place." The former soldier of Red Beryl hissed. "It's thanks to...Lucille and his band of instrumentalists that he's dead, you know...whoever you are...and he deserved it! Using all those women and turning them into guignols! He even used his dead mother!"

_Nephiline was confused, and scared, and didn't know the ways of the world when he was a child! Of course he would become that twisted, because of all the ladies that _'betrayed'_ him when he killed his father... He didn't know that his mother still loved his father, despite the abuse. _The voice took on a more tender tone at the last line, before continuing. _He was only doing what he thought was right. Sure, it was twisted, but...it was what he thought with his confused mind. He didn't know._

Spinel didn't know what to say at that point. As the voice continued to speak, the white all around her began to blacken.

_I know perfectly well that Lucille and his little troop sicked Nepheline's guignol-infested mother on him. But all you did was stand aside and let him __**die**__. __**DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE TRUSTED YOU!?**_

Spinel held her head again in pain. It wasn't helping that this voice kept screaming at her repeatedly, blaming **her **for something **Lucille **did.

_Why do you think Nephiline trusted you so much? You were there for him as he grew up and continued his experiments upon those women. You were there for him whenever he had nightmares of his father's abuse, whenever he broke down when he saw his guignol-infested mother and told you how much he 'loved' you, even if it was false..._

The soldier took a moment to think. It was true, what the voice had just said. Nephiline did trust her a lot; she was the only person who he told of about his nightmares, about how much he 'loved' her, and he only started crying whenever she was the only one in the room with him, especially when they were in the room of his guignol-infested mother.

_You were there for him. That's why he made you his right hand woman and captain of his army. But then you left him at the last second, to let him die. Why?_

Spinel remembered seeing Nepheline in tears even before he was eaten alive by his guignol-mother. How he had cried out for help and screamed in pain. And all she did was turn her back on him.

_Why? Was it because you thought he deserved it? Was it because of your hatred towards his actions? Was it?_

The room was very dark now, dimly-lit, as if there was only one candle lighting up the whole place.

_Think of that the next time someone like him is about to get killed, and maybe you'll be happy to think that you're allowed to kill people like him. Where I come from, Spinel, people like you would be dead for doing such a thing. Consider yourself lucky that I can't kill you, otherwise I would have done so already._

The light flickered out, and she was left in darkness.

* * *

One week later, she found herself staring at the ashen remains of Nephiline's twisted kingdom, and wondering what she was going to do about it.


End file.
